


Counseling 3

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Feels, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Gibbs has another session with Charlotte, and we get to listen to a small snippet.





	

Jethro settled onto the oh-so-stereotypical leather couch. “Found out the girls were thinking about another baby. They put it on hold when Tony left and with Tali and everything...”

Charlotte was a little taken aback, “Jethro, that's pretty big. Let's talk about that”

Jethro sighed, “not sure what there is to talk about. It’s more about the girls than me.”

“They're your family. You live together. How do  _ you _ feel about adding another child to the family?”

“Well, they're not even sure they're gonna do it, and if they do, I don't think they'd use my sperm.” He shrugged.

Charlotte's eyes got even wider, “so there's a chance YOU’D have another child? Jethro, this isn't just about them.”

“I know.” Jethro leaned his head back on the back of the seat and groaned. “I wouldn't be opposed. I mean, they wanted to ask Tony. If he'd been here and it was the 4 of us with 2 babies with all of our genes, it would be better, I think. But Tony has Tali, and he’s not coming home anytime soon. At least he’s not moving back into the house just yet. And he felt kind of isolated before when he and Abby were really bonding. If he had come home and she was pregnant? Especially if they'd asked to use my sperm?”

Charlotte stopped him. “Jethro, let’s not talk about how Tony may or may not feel, ok? How would YOU feel if Abby had a baby? Especially if it was YOUR baby?”

Jethro growled, “I don't know.”

“Let’s start with your sperm. What if they asked you?”

Jethro thought about it. “I'd be honored. And proud.” Then reality hit. “And like I'm betraying Tony. And overwhelmed. Even before I knew he was coming back to DC. Now that he’s back with Tali, it would be even worse.”

“Why?”

“I had my shot, and I have my beautiful daughter in spite of myself. And I couldn't add another baby to our family without him. He felt awkward with Anna, but that changed, and I couldn't imagine going through that again.”

Charlotte waited and peered at him over her glasses.

“It wouldn't be just  _ their _ baby.” Jethro admitted. He’d tried to brush it off, tried to think that if they brought a little one into the world, it would be about just them as parents. Just their decision. But in reality…”I’d love another one, honestly.”

Charlotte nodded. “So, you've seen Tony?”

Jethro's face softened and his lips curled into a small crooked smile. “Yeah. Asked him to move back in, but it’s a tough time right now. He’s staying in a sublet for a little while.” Charlotte knew about Fornell's death, in fact, he’d actually asked for a midweek session just to rage about it, and nothing else.

“And this is good?”

Jethro nodded, “Sucked at first, but it’s been almost 2 weeks. I see his point. Trying to get Emily settled after Tobias, it actually was good to talk to her myself. She’ll be heading back to school in a few days, and I guess we both needed some time with it.” He thought about how he’d brought her to the basement, showed her how to sand the hull of the boat he’d started. How he’d given her some lessons on carving small things and sent her to her room with some of his tools to keep.

“Plus, Tony's been bringing Tali over to play with Anna, they really love each other.”

“The two of you talk yet?”

Jethro nodded. “Some. Actually, the girls offered to watch Tali tonight so we can go out. First real date in a very long time.”

Charlotte smiled, “are you really ok with that?”

Jethro furrowed his brow. “Of course! Why wouldn't I? I told him I'd be here for him.”

Charlotte didn't flinch at his tone, “he left, Jethro. You're not the best at confronting your pain, I'm just making sure you're really ok with this.”

He inhaled deeply, “I am. He isn't swooping in like nothing's changed. I did a lot of fixing for myself, he took care of himself, now we have to put those people back together.”

“Then have a good time, Jethro. And remember, I'd love to meet him sometime.”

Jethro nodded and stood before shaking her hand, as he did every session. “Thanks for shrinkin’ my head, doc.”

As the door shut behind him, Charlotte pulled out her notebook. She had a funny feeling she’d be meeting Tony in 2 weeks time, she had to really think about the best ways to draw Jethro out if he clammed up.


End file.
